The Child of Artemis
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Another prophecy has been spoken and it reveals that Artemis has a child! Join the journey of Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Alex as they look for the child. First fic! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone !**

 **This is my first Percy Jackson's fic !**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **P.S : Pardon me for my grammar and vocabularies, I'm still learning :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

Percy Jackson was visiting Camp Half-Blood with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The two of them were holding hands while making their way to the summer camp. Both of them were students at one of the local universities in California, with Percy majoring in Mythologies and Annabeth majoring in Architectures.

It was summer holiday and the two of them decided to go back to the camp for a little visit.

"This brings back memories," Annabeth smiled. It had been a year since they studied in college. "I wonder how everyone have been."

Percy tightened his hold on Annabeth's hand. "I can't wait to see the new faces!" he grinned while the two of them started to see the camp.

They slowly entered the camp and couldn't help but grinning widely. The camp hadn't changed much, except for more demigods inside. The two of them kept walking slowly, enjoying the sights. The other demigods looked busy so the two of them hadn't been noticed.

Until someone called them.

"Percy! Annabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth turned their heads and saw Nico di Angelo came toward them from inside of the trees. The child of Hades had grown. He got taller and his skin wasn't as pale as before. His smile was a little bit wider, though not as wide as when his sister, Bianca di Angelo, was still alive.

"Hey, dude!" Percy greeted back happily.

"It has been a year!" Nico stopped in front of them and smiled. "How are you two?"

"We're fine," Percy answered. "you have gotten taller, Nico."

"I can't stay short forever, can I?" Nico replied.

Percy laughed and patted Nico's back friendly. Annabeth smiled at Nico. "Where are the others?"

Nico pointed towards the camp. "There. Everyone has been busy redecorating their cabins. We're getting more and more demigods everyday. Jason and Piper are with Chiron right now. I bet they will be super happy to see you guys here."

Jason Grace—the child of Jupiter or Zeus's Roman form—was one of Percy's best friends. They were in a quest together a year ago. His girlfriend, Piper McLean—the daughter of Aphrodite—was one of Aphrodite's most beautiful daughter. She was also one of Percy's closest friends, with her being best friends with Annabeth. Just like her boyfriend, Piper was also in a quest together with Percy and Annabeth a year ago.

"Are Frank and Hazel here too?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded his head. "Though the two of them went somewhere and haven't got back yet."

Percy grinned. "Give them some privacy. Every couple need some time alone."

Nico just shrugged and Percy laughed. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque were his other comrades a year ago. The two of them joined the quest to stop Mother Earth.

Remembering his old comrades, Percy couldn't help but missed Leo Valdez. Together with Leo, the six of them answered the Prophecy of Seven and completed the quest. Though Leo vanished at the final moment.

Nico caught the expression on Percy's face. He patted his arm. "Leo's okay," he said, knowing full well what was going through inside Percy's brain. "if he was here, he wouldn't want to see your sad face."

Annabeth tugged his hand. "Nico's right, Seaweed Brain. Cheer up! We came back here to have some fun this summer, not to dwell in sorrow."

Percy smiled at his girlfriend and his younger-brother-figure. "Yeah, you're right."

"Percy! Is that you?"

Percy turned his head and saw Piper was running toward them. She was as beautiful as ever, with a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! It is really you!" she squealed.

"Hey, Pipes." Percy greeted.

"Annabeth!" Piper greeted enthusiastically and opened her arms. Annabeth quickly let go of her hand from Percy's and welcomed Piper. The two girls hugged and squealed.

"Dude, you lost against a girl." Nico said.

Percy scowled. "Her best friends are always a bigger priority than me."

Nico chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! Look at how beautiful you've been!" Annabeth smiled at one of her best friends.

"You've gotten more beautiful yourself!" Piper smiled back. "Come on, let's get you meet everyone!"

Piper dragged the laughing Annabeth down the hill. Percy sighed and followed with Nico walking beside him.

"Folks!" Piper yelled. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are here!"

* * *

After Piper yelled that, it was literally a chaos. _New_ demigods—and that meant demigods Percy and Annabeth hadn't ever seen yet—came toward them like a swarm of bees. The Seven Heroes were known throughout the whole camp. Percy and Annabeth got a little bit more popular because they defeated the Titan Kronos few years ago.

"Okay, guys, give them some slack."

The crowd parted and made way to Jason Grace. He was still the same as usual. The same warm smile and playful eyes. Jason walked towards the two demigods and grinned.

"Welcome home!" he said. "So I guess you're spending your summer holiday here?"

Percy nodded. "Glad to be back, Jason. Have you got skinnier?"

Jason laughed. "Most likely. Coming back between two camps sure is tiring. To make it worse, I think my hair is starting to lose."

"Of course not, handsome!" Piper chimed. "You're as handsome as always, but yeah, you got skinnier."

"Jeez, thanks, Pipes." Jason replied.

"Annabeth!" Rachel Dare made her appearance. Few years ago, Percy was kinda.. having a crush over the girl. But when she realized that she must became _The Oracle of Delphi_ , she rejected him. Which was odd. But Percy didn't care anymore. Rachel was simply one of his good friends, and Annabeth was his girlfriend. "How are you? Is Percy being a jerk?"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Annabeth laughed and hugged her other best friend. "Hey, Rachel! Long time no see! Are you spending your summer here too?"

"Yeah!" Rachel hugged back. "I'm so happy you both are here! How's Percy treating you?"

"Good," Annabeth winked. "though sometimes his brain ran slow."

Rachel dramatically sighed. "I bet he forgot your anniversary or something like that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You got that right."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Percy protested. "I mean, how come anyone remembered their one year and one months anniversary?"

"It's 13 months anniversary, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "we made a deal to celebrate our anniversary every month."

"Well, yeah," Percy mumbled. "but I thought, after we reached one year, we could change that into celebrating each year?"

Annabeth shook her head immediately. "No way! Then it will be easier for you!"

"Hey!" Percy protested again. "Why can't you make it easier for me?"

Annabeth laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Cause I _hate_ making things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. I told you to get used to it, didn't I?"

Percy scowled but laughed when Annabeth laughed again. He really loved this kind of moments. Peace, no monsters, no worries, just smiles between him and Annabeth. And their friends surrounding them.

"I'm happy to see the pleasant aura here."

The young demigods turned their heads to see their camp's head-councelor stood behind them.

"Chiron!" Percy grinned and Annabeth ran to him to give a hug.

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron nodded. "it has been awhile. Are you staying this summer?"

Both of them nodded. Chiron nodded once more. "Come then. I believe your cabins still got some space."

"Who's the new head of Athena's cabin?" Annabeth asked as she walked beside Chiron with Rachel beside her.

"A new demigod," Chiron replied. "her name is Tammy Alberona."

"Sounded brave." Annabeth nodded.

"She is," Chiron smiled. "she's so much like you, Annabeth. Brave and full of attitude. The typical type from Athena's children."

Annabeth laughed. "Glad to see my siblings doing well."

"How's my cabin?" Percy asked.

"Some new demigods came," Nico answered. "and I couldn't help but wonder how all of them so similar to you."

"Similar to me?" Percy asked. "And—ugh—they're staying with me in Poseidon cabin?"

"Duh, of course," Nico answered. "they're the children of Poseidon, Percy. And by similar, I mean their nasty personalities."

"You think my personality's nasty?"

"Sometimes," Nico shrugged. "or maybe most of the times."

They reached the Big House and all of them entered.

"Now, who wants some hot chocolates?" Chiron asked.

All of the teenagers raised their hands. But just before Chiron was off to make some, Rachel suddenly grabbed Annabeth's arm and green smoke slithered around her.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked confusedly. "Oh. OH."

Rachel's eyes quickly became green and she was covered in green smoke. Percy's body stiffened. Whenever Rachel acted this way, it wouldn't mean good news.

 _A prophecy was about to come._

Rachel's mouth opened.

" _Six will go to find the seventh,_

 _The journey guided by the gods' voices._

 _Uniting the Big Three for all she's worth,_

 _Hail, The Child of Artemis._ "

Rachel's eyes opened and she gasped for air. "I hate when that happened.." she muttered. She looked at her stunned friends. Even Chiron seemed lost of words.

"Uh.. guys?" Rachel called nervously. "What did I say?" Still being new to this prophecy things, Rachel still couldn't remember any prophecy she had said.

Chiron found his voice first and told Rachel what she had said. Rachel drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Child of Artemis?" she repeated. "What does that mean? I thought the goddess is virgin."

Percy snorted. "Well, judging from my knowledge, even virgin goddess could still have children."

Annabeth gave him a sharp look. Percy shut his mouth immediately, knowing well what his girlfriend's stare meant. Annabeth turned to face Chiron.

"Artemis has never had any children," Annabeth said. "it has never been written in histories or myths."

Chiron rubbed his bearded chin. "That's what I think too. But judging from Rachel's prophecy.."

"And what does it mean by _six will go to find the seventh_?" Piper asked.

"I think _the seventh_ meant _the child of Artemis_." Jason answered softly. "But what about this _six_?"

"My guess?" Percy crossed his hands across his chest. " _Six_ demigods. Just like the Prophecy of Seven."

"Now that makes sense," Annabeth thought. "seven is Artemis's holy number. I think it is safe to assume that _the seventh_ is indeed Artemis's child. Whoever it is."

"So _the seventh_ meant Artemis's child, a demigod." Jason concluded.

"Who will go?" Nico asked.

Silence fell for a minute before Chiron coughed and smiled.

"I think we have _five_ already." The wise centaur said.

Annabeth and Piper looked at the smiling centaur and rolled their eyes.

"I know that prophecies will only be spoken to anyone that got anything to do with it," Piper started. "and I know what you mean, Chiron. Stop smiling."

Piper's words rang a bell in the others' heads.

" _US_?" Percy pointed to himself. " _The five of us_?"

Chiron nodded. "Now, let's just find one more to company you guys."

"Whoa, hold on," Nico raised a hand. "I'm not going."

"And why is that, Nico?" Chiron asked.

Nico crossed his hands across his chest. "I'm a child of Hades. I'm not supposed to be in any quest. Go find my replacement."

"Nico, that isn't true," Chiron replied. "look at your sister, Hazel. She was in _the_ quest. Just because children of Hades are super rare and barely going to any quests, _doesn't_ mean that you can't join this quest."

"Hazel is the child of Pluto." Nico retorted.

"He is still your father." Chiron replied.

"Chiron, children of Hades _are not_ super rare," Jason grinned. " _a child of Artemis is way more super rare_."

"Almost impossible," Annabeth snorted. "if it weren't because of the prophecy, I wouldn't believe it."

"Okay, so Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Nico, the five of you will go." Chiron said. "Now, who's the other one?"

Percy scowled. "And here I thought coming back to this camp won't give me any quests."

Annabeth couldn't help but agreed with her boyfriend. The two of them thought they could have a normal four years of college, without worrying about monsters and quests. The reason they returned was because they just wanted to visit their most favorite summer camp, not asking for a quest! So much for having peace.

"I'll go."

The deep sound startled all of them. They turned to see the one who spoke. They caught a person was standing behind them, near the door.

"Who are you and how the hell you got in here?" Percy asked.

The person—a boy, with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes with the standard orange camp shirt and black jeans along with white sneakers—shrugged. He got a sharp eyes and by judging from his face, he was probably two years younger than Percy.

Almost the same as Nico's age.

"I accidentally passed by when I heard the prophecy. I entered and no one noticed. Bet you guys are so drown in thoughts." he simply said.

"Oh, I know you." Jason pointed at him with a nod. "You're Alex Rebel, right? The new head cabin of Zeus's."

Alex Rebel nodded. Percy stared at him.

"You're a child of Zeus?" he asked which was replied by a nod. "The hairy dude is your father?" Another nod. "Can you control wind and lightning like Jason?"

Alex didn't answer. Instead, he asked back. "So, does this mean I can join the quest?"

Chiron rubbed his chin one more time, thinking. Well, it couldn't be a coincidence the boy heard the prophecy when he was walking by. He had got to be the sixth.

Chiron nodded in agreement. Alex nodded back and gave a small smile.

"Alright then, heroes," Chiron stomped his feet a little. "you will leave at dawn. Be ready."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you guys think ?**

 **Tell me with your reviews ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the second chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

"I wonder what the prophecy meant by _Big Three_." Annabeth wondered when Piper visited her cabin. Piper sat next to Annabeth on a spare bed.

" _Uniting the Big Three for all she's worth_ ," Piper recited the line. "you think it referred to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

Annabeth sighed. "Maybe. But I don't think a child of Artemis got anything to do with that. Okay, maybe to Zeus, since Artemis is Zeus's daughter. But Poseidon and Hades?"

Piper groaned. "I hate it so much when prophecies work two ways like this. Always confusing."

"And I still don't understand _the journey guided by the gods' voices_ line." Annabeth said. "Does this mean the gods knew about Artemis's child?"

Piper only groaned again. "I hate prophecies." she muttered. "Firstly, it is _impossible_ for Artemis to have a child!"

Annabeth took a silence to think. "No, not necessarily," Annabeth said. "if Artemis _blessed_ a child, then I think he or she can be considered as the child of Artemis."

Piper blinked. "Oh. Good point." she admitted. "But have you ever heard Artemis _blessed_ a child?"

"Apart from her hunters?" Annabeth frowned. "No."

"Even her hunters aren't children." Piper sighed.

"But you know, virgin goddesses could still have children." Annabeth mumbled.

Piper heard that. "Like your mother, maybe? Athena gave birth to her offspring with her mind, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "But that because Athena's mother was the Titan Metis, the titan of deep thoughts. And my mother is a thinker."

Piper tapped her chin with her index finger. "Artemis's mother was the Titan Leto. Apart from her difficult labor, I don't think she is famous for anything else. And Artemis is the goddess of hunting."

Something popped in Annabeth's brain. "Do you think she blessed some kind of wild animal in nature? That might be her child."

Piper looked at Annabeth in disbelieve. "Are you telling me we're going to find some _blessed animal_ as a quest?"

Annabeth sighed. "Right. Most likely no. Sorry."

Piper put on some more thoughts. "But Artemis is also the goddess of childbirth and virgins, right? Maybe she _did_ bless some newborn baby or a virgin."

"Piper, Artemis _doesn't_ do any blessings, apart for her hunters." Annabeth countered.

Piper sighed. "Right. Got that. Sorry."

Annabeth sighed too. "I can't believe I got to be in a quest." she muttered. She half hoped Piper wouldn't hear that, but her hope betrayed her.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't want this quest either." Piper agreed. "I mean, we had dealt with enough monsters up until now, so let us enjoy this college moment."

Annabeth let out a forced laugh. "You know me so well, Piper."

Piper shrugged. "We're both girls with somewhat similar brains."

This time, Annabeth laughed happily. But then, she tapped her forehead lightly. "Now I'm wondering why do we need to find 'The Child of Artemis'."

At this, Piper also put a good attention. "Now that you mention it.."

"Do you think 'The Child of Artemis' might be in danger or something like that?" Annabeth asked.

"And we must save he or she?" Piper wondered.

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Most likely. But now the second question. Why _now_?"

Piper completely had no idea. So she answered Annabeth with a good shake of her head. Annabeth blew a strand of hair on her forehead and sighed.

Just like any other prophecies she had had, the prophecy this time was confusing as ever. And Annabeth knew better than anyone else to not thinking about it too much.

* * *

Percy had a dream that night. Now, ever since he entered college, he _barely_ had any dreams. Heck, the last time he _got_ any was almost a year ago, and he dreamed about getting married with Annabeth back then.

He got a pretty good nosebleed the next morning.

Either way, this time, Percy got a somewhat familiar feeling. He had gotten this feeling quite often in the past, back when he still had to battle monsters.

This is a dream meant for a demigod.

He was standing in the middle of a meadow. Percy could feel the gentle breeze and the fresh air of spring.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."

Percy turned around and saw a beautiful woman stood behind him. She had a long wavy brown hair and she wore a simple white robe with black linings instead of gold. She had a tiara made from flowers adorned her head.

Percy knew who the woman was.

"Um. Hey, Persephone."

The Queen of Underworld—as Persephone was the wife of Hades—smiled. As much as contradicting it was, Persephone was also the goddess of spring.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it? Surprising you still recognize me." Persephone said.

"Um. Yeah. Guess I'm still a demigod after all, eh? But can I ask you something?" Percy said.

"What is it?" Persephone asked.

"Why did you call me here, instead in your—ugh—castle?" Percy asked.

At this, Persephone raised an eyebrow. "You chose the Underworld Palace over this meadow? How unique."

"Oh! No! No, no, no." Percy quickly said. "I'm more than fine in here! Just.. um.. wondering why."

"I thought so." Persephone nodded slightly.

"Um.. So.. Why am I here?" Percy asked again.

"Because I have a news for you." Persephone said.

"Bad? Good? Sorry for asking, but why you?" Percy rambled.

"Still rude as ever." Persephone groaned. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here out of my free will. I was sent here by Lord Zeus."

"Um.. Okay.. Why?" Percy asked carefully.

"Because right now, chaos happened in Mount Olympus." Persephone said. "The gods are very angry, and Lord Zeus sent me here to bring you the news. Why he chose me over every other goddesses out there, I wouldn't know."

"Chaos? What chaos? And what's with this news?" Percy asked.

"You're still as impatient as ever, and as rude as ever. I guess things has never changed, huh?" Persephone scoffed. "I wonder how that child of Athena could choose you."

Percy gulped down nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Because I'm awesome, I guess."

"And as annoying as your father." Persephone rolled her eyes. "Okay, we're going out of the topic. You don't have much time left before you have to wake up. Where was I?"

Percy coughed to gather himself. "Right. Chaos. News."

"Oh, that's right." Persephone nodded. "Okay. Take this as good news or bad news, whichever you like. I guess you're leaving soon to do the quest, right? To find The Child of Artemis."

Percy nodded. "Which reminds me, how come Artemis could have a child?"

"Which leads to chaos at Mount Olympus." Persephone said. "When the Oracle of Delphi said the prophecy, Artemis became the hottest topic of the day. Everyone wondered how she could have a child."

"Athena showed she can." Percy said.

"True, but Artemis's nature is so much different from Athena's. She couldn't give birth to a child from her mind. As absurd as that is." Persephone answered.

"So, are you saying that this child of Artemis is not true?" Percy asked.

"We don't know," Persephone said. "Artemis didn't say a word about it. She keeps silent, only having that deer with her as a company."

"Deer?"

"A very beautiful one, too," Persephone smiled. "a pure white deer, with sparkling brown eyes."

"...Okay."

"We're getting out of topic again. Where was I?" Persephone sighed.

"Child of Artemis." Percy answered.

"Right." Persephone nodded. "So here's the news. Artemis only let out a word, after Lord Zeus kept pestering her about this child of hers. We decided to pass it along to you, because you are going to find the child."

Percy nodded.

"Daughter." Persephone said.

Percy blinked.

"Daughter?" he repeated.

"Daughter." Persephone confirmed. "Whoever the child is, it's a _she_ and she's Artemis's _daughter_."

"Daughter." Percy repeated. "Do you think Artemis meant for her hunters?"

Persephone shrugged. "Maybe. But have you ever heard Artemis called her hunters as her _daughters_? No? So do I."

"So, where should we start to find Artemis's daughter?" Percy asked.

At this, Persephone furrowed her eyebrows. "Do I look like a map to you?"

"Um.. No. Of course not."

Persephone nodded in satisfaction. "Good. So ask someone else, and don't bother asking me."

"...Right."

"Now off you go," Persephone waved her hand. "and good luck with this quest."

Percy woke up after that, at the feeling of Annabeth shaking his body up. His sleepy eyes soon met his girlfriend's grey eyes.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. "It's time to go."

Percy groaned and sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes sleepily. More awake now, he could see his other _four_ siblings—Poseidon's other claimed mortal offspring—still sleeping peacefully. Last night was ecstatic. His siblings kept pestering him to tell them his awesome stories, and the five of them went into bed at two in the morning.

Percy got up from his bed and took his backpack. He exited his cabin, and he met Jason, Piper, Nico, and Alex were standing, waiting for him.

"A daughter." he immediately blurted, after Annabeth went out from his cabin. He kept his voice as low as he could, though as loud as his friends could hear.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I got a dream. Persephone told me. Artemis's child is a daughter. Artemis said so." Percy explained hastily before let out a big yawn.

"So that means we're looking for a girl." Piper said.

"Does Katopris say anything?" Annabeth asked.

Piper snorted. "It's being moody right now. I'll tell you if I saw anything though."

"Good." Percy yawned. "Now how do we go to find her?"

Annabeth's eyes glinted. "With winged horses, idiot." she smiled. "Call Blackjack, Percy, and let's go."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Tell me with your reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the third chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

 _Hey boss_.

"Hey, buddy." Percy smiled while patting Blackjack's back. "How are you?"

 _I'm fine. Do you have any doughnuts with you, boss? I haven't had any breakfast yet_.

"Let's stop at somewhere after this, and I'll buy you your doughnuts."

 _You're cool as always, boss! Let's stop at Donut 4everz! Do you know that they have this amazing green tea flavored doughnut topped with vanilla icing and almond? And you have to try their newest—_

"I'll buy you the cheapest one," Percy cut. "my wallet is running thin right now."

 _Oh! Is it on a diet_?

"Yeah. It's so slim right now." Percy nodded.

Annabeth slapped his arm playfully and hopped on Blackjack. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get the doughnuts."

 _Oh yes, cheer! Your girl is so awesome, boss!_

Percy laughed and hopped on also. Behind him, Jason and Piper hopped on Porkpie. Nico hopped on Quiella while Alex hopped on Shrena. Blakcjack brought Porkpie with him when Percy called him, while Shrena and Quiella were two of the pegasi in the camp.

 _Why do I get to bring the heavy loads?_ Quiella protested.

"Sorry, Qui," Nico patted the white horse's mane, tried to soothe the upset Pegasus, though he couldn't communicate with horses. "it'll be lighter after lunch, I promise."

 _Well, okay then_. Quiella agreed.

"I didn't know you can communicate with horses." Percy said.

Nico shook his head. "I _can't_."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So? How do you know she hates the heavy loads?"

"Did she say that?" Nico asked back. "Well, if I _were_ in her position, I'll hate the heavy loads too."

Percy took a moment to watch Nico closely and then he grinned. "You've matured really well, huh?"

Nico shrugged. "Can't stay kid forever."

Percy choked. He realized just how _old_ he was now. Two more years, and he would reach twenty. Percy gawked. The time sure flies quickly.

"Let's go already." Jason said. "Stop mourning over the fact we're growing older, Percy. Annabeth, did Chiron say anything when you visited him earlier?"

Annabeth shook her head. "But Chiron said it will be really good if we could meet with your sister, Jason. Maybe Artemis's hunters knew something about the daughter."

Jason tapped his chin. Thalia Grace, his older sister—which was conceived when Zeus dated their mother—was Artemis's lieutenant, the leader of the hunters. If Artemis didn't join their hunting, then the command fell to his sister.

"It has been awhile since the last time I contacted her." Jason sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good!" Piper chimed. "Now, can we please go? Now I can't wait to see Artemis's daughter!"

* * *

"Say, Blackjack, do you know something about Artemis's daughter?" Percy asked to his Pegasus while the pure black winged horse munched his wheat doughnut.

 _Ain't a clue, boss. Isn't the goddess supposed to be a virgin?_

"Well, that's the idea." Percy said.

 _Did she break her vow?_

Percy was tempted to reply 'most likely', but considering right now they were resting quite close to the Empire State Building, Percy fought the urge. "I don't know." he said. "But I don't think she did."

 _Then how come she has a daughter?_

Percy snorted. "How come I know? And to think I came back here to just spend my summer holiday in peace."

 _Wow, boss. You sounded hateful._

"No, I don't hate the quest." Percy said. "I just hate the timing."

 _Can't blame the prophecy, boss._

Percy sighed. "I know that."

"You know Percy, if I didn't know you have this cool ability to communicate with horses, I'd think you're a crazy demigod. You literally talk by yourself in my opinion." Piper grinned.

"Thanks, Pipes." Percy grinned back. "It's hard not to understand horses' language when you're a son of Poseidon."

"As hard as not to use your charmspeak every time you speak, when you're a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I hate my charmspeak."

"It's cool if you asked me," Annabeth said. "you can just tell your opponent to run away, instead of facing it with a lot of attitude."

"It only works well against monsters, Annabeth," Piper complained. "but not when I'm in a play!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The Aphrodite cabin was in a play few days ago. Piper accidentally used her charmspeak and it went chaotic." Jason answered.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"In one of her lines, it went 'Now, please kiss me, my handsome prince..'. Because of her charmspeak, _almost_ all of the _boys_ who watched wanted to kiss her." Jason broke out in laugh.

"And _he_ laughed at me!" Piper pointed at her boyfriend. "Honestly!"

"It was so funny, Pipes, I couldn't help it!" Jason defended.

"Well scare them off with your lightning or anything! You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be protective!"

"Possessive, you mean." Nico mumbled.

Piper sent the child of Hades a glare and Nico looked elsewhere.

"Aw, that was somehow so cute!" Annabeth squealed. "You're so popular!"

"Shut it." Piper growled and accidentally used her charmspeak. She growled again. "See? This ability is somehow handful sometimes. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

Annabeth laughed. "Nah, don't mind about it."

"Stop growling, Pipes, you sounded like a hungry horse." Jason grinned and Piper punched his arm.

"Ow." Jason winced and rubbed his arm.

"Which reminds me," Annabeth turned her attention to Alex Rebel, who was feeding Shrena some wheat cookies. "you haven't told us about yourself, Alex."

Alex turned his head and looked at Annabeth. He shrugged and turned his head back to his winged horse. "What do you want to know anyway?"

"Anything," Piper huffed. "you didn't talk much at the camp. I hardly know you."

Alex shrugged again. "I'm a child of Zeus."

"I'm aware of that," Annabeth said. "Jason said you're the new head of Zeus's cabin, right?"

Alex nodded.

"What else?" Piper asked.

"What _what else_?" Alex asked back. "Do you need to know _anything else_?"

"You're one cold jerk, aren't you?" Piper huffed.

Alex shrugged. "I don't think being _warm hearted_ can help us in this quest."

"And full of attitude." Piper replied.

"Say, can you summon lightning?" Jason asked.

Alex glanced at him. But he didn't answer and kept feeding his winged horse.

"I can!" Jason grinned. "Wanna see? Oh and I can even control the wind! Pretty cool, huh?"

"I know." Alex simply said. "Everyone knows about the Seven Heroes."

Upon saying that, awkward silence fell upon the six demigods. Neither said anything.

Which was unnecessary, because suddenly they heard a squeaking sound.

"What's that?" Percy stared at the blank sky.

"Something's squeaked." Annabeth glanced up.

This time, the squeaking returned, more clearly and loudly.

"Sounds like an.. eagle." Piper said.

Another squeak, and this time the sound sent chills on their spine.

"Uh.. I take that as a bad news?" Percy mumbled.

"Something's coming at us." Nico said.

"Get your swords." Jason said. "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

 _Aw man_ , Blackjack whined. _I haven't eaten the green tea flavored yet!_

Percy drew his favorite sword from his pockets, Riptide. Even after all this time, the pen was still so loyal to him. This was the first time he used it as a sword, after a year became a pen. He uncapped it, and he held the celestial bronze sword. Annabeth fished out her dagger and Piper drew her Katoptris. Jason fished out his imperial gold sword, while Nico held his Stygian sword. Alex drew his own celestial bronze sword.

A minute later, their eyes widened when they stared at the blank sky. A super size of eagle appeared, with big wings and angry eyes. To their horror, half of the bird's body was the body of a lion.

"What's that?!" Percy yelped.

"A griffin," Annabeth answered. "great."

"I guess it smelled two _sons_ of Zeus." Alex said.

 _Yikes! It's the natural enemy of horses!_ Blackjack said.

"Get the horses out of here!" Annabeth hopped on Blackjack. "Let's run!"

"Shouldn't we fight it?" Jason asked.

"It's too strong for us!" Annabeth yelled. "And I think it brought some friends!"

Sure enough, another two griffins appeared. Percy gulped down.

"If we wanted to bring them down, what should we do?" Percy asked.

"We shoot 'em, of course!"

Percy and his friends froze on their winged horses. Only Jason who broke into a wide grin.

"Hey, sister!"

Thalia Grace grinned back and raised her bow. "Hunters, attack!"

At her command, a dozen of hunters released their arrows toward the three griffins. The arrows stabbed their bodies, and the Hunters of Artemis wasted no time to shoot another dozen of arrows. The creatures squeaked in pain, and used their claws to deflect the arrows.

"Get your horses out of here!" Thalia yelled from the top of a building. "We'll hold them back!"

 _Boss, save my life, please!_

Percy nodded and the four winged horses flew away.

"Keep shooting them!" Thalia commanded.

The griffins roared this time. They flapped their wings, sending the arrows away before turned their bodies around, flying away. They were badly injured, but they could still fly quite fast.

The six demigods quickly came to the Hunters' side and Jason hopped down from his winged horse to give Thalia a bear hug.

"Sis!" Jason grinned. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Good to see you too, brother," Thalia grinned and hugged her little brother back. "glad you're safe."

"Hey, Thalia," Percy greeted while Annabeth ran to give her friend another bear hug. "what brings you here?"

Thalia hugged Annabeth back. "Chiron sent me the news through Iris message." she said and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this? The other Hunters were quite offended with this news."

"Don't blame me," Percy raised his hands. "but the prophecy said so."

"A CHILD OF ARTEMIS?" One of the Hunters asked in a great annoyance. "Are you insulting our lady?"

"Ariana, chill down." Thalia said. "You can tell us what you knew, Percy."

"Apart from the child is a girl? Nothing." Percy said.

"A girl?" Thalia asked. "Do you mean Artemis has a _daughter_?"

Percy nodded.

"But _we_ are our lady's daughters!" Ariana, the hunter with short black hair said.

"Ariana, I said, chill down." Thalia commanded and kept her eyes on Percy's. "Are you sure about this?"

"Persephone told me in a dream," Percy said. "she said that after Zeus kept pestering Artemis about her child, she said one word: _daughter_."

"It has got to be _one_ of us, Thalia! _We_ are our lady's adopted daughters! _We_ are the closest as her _children_!" Ariana said.

"But Lady Artemis didn't say a word about this," Thalia drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "and as far as I know, we didn't have any new hunters for the past year."

"So you don't know anything about this?" Jason asked.

"No." Thalia sighed. "But whoever she is, if the prophecy told you guys to find her, then I think she's in danger."

"We think so too." Annabeth nodded. "But without any leads, we're pretty much in a dead end."

"Can you tell me the lines of the prophecy?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded.

" _Six will go to find the seventh,_

 _The journey guided by the gods' voices._

 _Uniting the Big Three for all she's worth,_

 _Hail, The Child of Artemis._ "

"Now that's interesting," Thalia mused. "clearly, _the seventh_ means Artemis's daughter. And to think that _seven_ is Artemis's sacred number." The lieutenant looked at the demigods one by one. Then she stopped at Alex. "Who are you?"

"A child of Zeus." Jason answered. "He's Alex Rebel."

"Oh, hello," Thalia offered her hand. "I'm Thalia Grace."

Alex took Thalia's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay, so the six of you will go to find Artemis's daughter." Thalia said. "But what about _the journey guided by the gods' voices_? And what about the _uniting Big Three_?"

"We're still stuck at that." Annabeth sighed.

"And about the last line.." Thalia trailed off. "I can see why the prophecy chose the word 'hail' if a child of _Zeus_ was in business."

"I think, whoever she is, she's _important_." Piper said.

"Why hello, my sister-in-law-soon-to-be," Thalia grinned and Piper blushed. "yes, yes, I think so too."

"But how do we find her?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia took a moment to think. She looked at Annabeth and smiled. "I have an idea how." Thalia's smile widened a bit. "Through the demigods' dreams. If your journey was guided by the gods' voices, then I think it would be wise to assume that they would guide you through the _dreams_. Or they would just show up in front of you."

"But what does it mean by _guided_?" Annabeth asked.

"In my opinion, the gods are paying a very big attention to this matter." Thalia said. "I don't think Lady Artemis will tell us anything regarding this. And I don't think Lady Artemis is willing to tell the gods anything. So I think, the gods will find the clues by themselves and pass it down to you."

"I wonder why our lady didn't tell us anything." Ariana said in a betrayed tone.

"She must have her own reasons," Thalia answered. "Lady Artemis cares for her Hunters deeply. Whatever the reasons are, I'm sure Lady Artemis doesn't want us to get involved."

"But why?" Ariana asked.

Thalia let out a small smile. "Because it might endanger our own safety."

 _Or because our lady didn't trust us._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'll be reading your reviews ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

After parting with Thalia and the Hunters—they promised to help them finding clues—Percy and his friends flew aimlessly. Without knowing where to go, the six demigods decided to camp on a random building's roof. After the dinner, the six of them laid down, while their winged horses also rested.

This time, Percy dreamed again.

He was standing in a field filled with white and red roses. Doves were flying above him and it was a very beautiful scenery. Percy didn't have to think twice who will he meet.

"Aphrodite." Percy softly mumbled.

The goddess of beauty and love formed herself in front of him and smiled. "So you _do_ recognize me!"

"Well, with the roses and doves, I can pretty much guess." Percy said.

"It has been a year, hasn't it?" Aphrodite said. "Ever since the last battle with Gaea, we haven't spoken to each other."

"Until now." Percy nodded. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Aphrodite chuckled. "Are you being a straightforward right now? That's something new. Did Athena's daughter change you? Oh, how love rules this world!"

"Well, she did, in a lot of ways." Percy sheepishly said.

Aphrodite gleamed. "You have my blessings, Percy Jackson! Just like I blessed my daughter's own love life!"

"Well... Thank you, Aphrodite." Percy said awkwardly. Had Aphrodite always been this cheery and happy?

"Okay, now I came here with a purpose. Words from my father-in-law, Lord Zeus." Aphrodite said. "Sorry for my out of character for a moment. I had just checked on Piper a few minutes ago, and she was cuddling with Jason! And you know what sweet gestures do to me!"

Percy cleared his throat. "I guess that's why you are always letting me kissing Annabeth peacefully."

"Why of course!" Aphrodite said. "Nothing beats a loving kiss and a passionate love! Now, where was I? I'm getting more unfocused if I keep remembering Piper and her boyfriend."

"Words from Zeus?" Percy asked.

"Oh, right!" Aphrodite said. "So, you know about Artemis stealing all the spotlights and the daily hit from me, right? All because she has a daughter, which is actually impossible but somehow becomes possible for her. Right now, her face is covering all of the magazines and this news become number one popular search on the internet. Can you believe it? Just one simple news ruins all of the constant attention on me!"

Percy cleared his throat. "I can see why you are upset with the situation."

"Totally!" Aphrodite huffed. "So I wish you could hurry and find her, whoever she is, and killed her! Erase her from this world for good!"

Percy choked. "K—Killed?"

"Order from Zeus," Aphrodite smiled. "even with all of the commotions she has created, Artemis still keeps silent and doesn't want to say anything. She only has that beautiful white deer as her company, and she literally acts like all of us are invisible. Even Apollo couldn't force her to speak."

"But why did Zeus order _us_ to kill her?" Percy asked.

"Artemis is a virgin goddess! She isn't supposed to have any children!" Aphrodite said.

"Athena does." Percy cut.

"She's different. Besides, Athena's mother was Zeus's ex-wife." Aphrodite said.

"But Artemis is his daughter!" Percy protested.

"And her nature is to hunt, Percy. She couldn't give birth to children from her mind like Athena. Artemis is pretty much the same as any other goddesses. If she wants to have a child, she has to _conceive_ it. Naturally. And that means, Artemis _should_ have physical contact with any other gods or mortals. Which if she did, it means that she broke her vow. And breaking a godly vow meant terrible penalty." Aphrodite shrugged.

"So killing her daughter is the penalty Artemis deserves?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Well, the penalty I mentioned isn't that kind of penalty, actually. I meant like, Artemis will be blasted into pieces and _dead_." Aphrodite huffed. "Which wouldn't happen because up until this moment, she is still pure."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She is still very much a virgin, Percy," Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "we didn't sense her essence has been tainted or anything similar to that. She didn't break her vow."

"What?" Percy said. "Then her daughter—"

"Is left within a huge question mark, which could not be answered unless Artemis herself says it." Aphrodite sighed. "That is why Lord Zeus ordered you six to kill her."

"But why would kill her? She deserves to live!" Percy said.

"Hey, leaving her alive would bring disgrace on us, you know!" Aphrodite scowled. "What would other gods and goddesses think if they know one of The Twelve Olympians had an illegitimate child and to make it worse, it is a child from a virgin goddess who in nature could not conceive any child magically!"

Percy bit back all of his protests. He had forgotten how high the gods' pride were, after a year not having any business with them.

"So, I have to kill her?" Percy asked.

Aphrodite nodded. "But before you kill her, Lord Zeus wants you to clarify her identity first."

"How?"

"Go to The Central Library of the Brooklyn Public Library at sunset after the library had closed. Go to the underground and find the end of it. You will find Aletheia there and you can ask the truth from her for she is the goddess of truth." Aphrodite said. "If the one you're looking for is indeed Artemis's daughter, you have to kill her. If not, then let the girl go."

"But the prophecy says so." Percy said.

"Yeah, but maybe there's something wrong with The Oracle or with Apollo's ability of fortune telling. Either way, just dig the truth out of Aletheia first." Aphrodite said. "She's one of Lord Zeus's daughter so be nice to her or you will be zapped."

"Right. Got that." Percy said.

"Oh, and one more thing. When Lord Zeus announced the hunt for her daughter, Artemis didn't say anything or gave any reactions. It's either because deep down she wants her illegitimate child to be erased, or she is confident her daughter wouldn't be found. And my guess is the latter one." Aphrodite said.

Percy took a moment of silence before nodded his head. "I agree. I pretty much sure Artemis wants to protect her daughter. Maybe she is in somewhere far and safe."

"Wherever she is, you need to find her and kill her if she really is Artemis's daughter. Though I must admit, after hearing the prophecy, I think that girl is very valuable." Aphrodite said.

" _Uniting the Big Three_ ," Percy recited one of the lines from the prophecy. " _Big Three_ means Zeus, Poseidon and Hades right?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "At least, we think so too. But we still don't know how Artemis's child plays important role in uniting the Big Three."

Percy nodded. "Okay, I'll find Aletheia first."

Aphrodite nodded back and the dream ended. Percy woke up right when the sun rose.

 _Do not hurt her_.

Percy blinked his eyes to make sure whether he was hearing right or not. It seemed someone had talked to his head directly.

 _Do not hurt her_.

Percy blinked his eyes again. He was hearing right, alright. And he recognized that cold and yet warm voice.

It was the goddess of hunting's voice, Artemis's voice.

 _Do not hurt my child, Percy Jackson_.

Then the voice went out.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this new chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated as always !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm finally back with the fifth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

Before the winged horses flew the group to Brooklyn Public Library, Percy told his friends about his dream. Annabeth winced upon hearing Zeus's order.

"Some harsh grandfather he is." Annabeth muttered. "But if he orders something like that, I don't think the daughter of Artemis is a good news."

"Not to mention Artemis warned us not to hurt her child." Piper sighed. "Why can't quest be easy?"

"Well, before we take any further action, I think it will be wiser if we meet Aletheia first." Annabeth decided.

"Should we really kill the girl if she is indeed Artemis's daughter?" Jason asked. "I kinda feel... bad for the girl."

"Honestly, I don't know." Annabeth said. "Either we kill her or not, it's a bad choice for us. We can only get away if the girl is _not_ Artemis's daughter."

"Well, then," Percy hopped on Blackjack. "we have a goddess to see."

* * *

The Brooklyn Public Library looked normal under the daylight. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. People came in and out normally.

"So, while we wait for sunset, mind to tell me what kind of goddess is Aletheia?" Jason asked. Being the child of the Roman aspect of the gods made him a little bit knowledge-less about the Greeks.

Definitely, it wasn't Percy who answered the question.

"Well, there's two different stories about her, but Aletheia is the daughter of Zeus. She is the goddess of truth, which means she can't and won't lie." Annabeth said. "Some said she is a creation of Prometheus, but I'm pretty sure the lightning god had claimed her. Her Roman counterpart is Veritas."

"Oh, the mother of Virtus." Jason nodded. "That explains why we should wait until sunset before we could meet her. She is elusive."

"What's the connection between elusive and meeting after sunset?" Percy asked.

"The myth said that Aletheia usually hides at the bottom of a holy well. Since she is elusive, I think it's easier for her to not meet people." Annabeth shrugged.

"Some place for hide and seek." Percy blurted.

"But do you think she will give the answer we want happily?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, under normal circumstances, _certainty_ has never been easy."

"Good point there." Annabeth sighed. "But I don't think Aletheia is a difficult goddess."

"No puzzle please, I hate puzzles from gods." Percy muttered.

"Only one way to find out." Nico said. "We have to meet the goddess herself."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the library had closed, the six demigods made their way to the underground. Since Nico di Angelo was there, he just willed a path to open right at the library's backyard. The path was dark and humid, but Annabeth fished out three flashlights. Jason stepped in first, then Piper, Nico, Alex, Annabeth and finally Percy.

The demigods walked in silent. They lost count on the time, but all of them gasped loudly when they heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

The voice was almost like a whisper, but it was soft and gentle.

The voice of Aletheia.

"Um, Lady Aletheia?" Jason asked. "The daughter of Jupiter—I mean, Zeus? The goddess of truth?"

"Who's there?"

"We—ugh—were sent here from the Camp Half-Blood. We're on a quest to... uhm... find Artemis's daughter." Jason replied.

There were no reply, instead a female appeared in front of them. The goddess was no doubtly beautiful. She wore a plain white robe. Her long brown hair was flowing down gracefully. Her hands were gripping on a mirror like she was afraid the mirror would slip.

"Artemis's daughter?" Aletheia asked.

"Artemis's daughter." Jason convinced. "You know, the prophecy thing."

"You're here to find the truth." Aletheia said. "On behalf of my father."

"Ugh... yeah." Jason scratched his head. "Does this make us siblings?"

"In one way, Jason Grace." Aletheia smiled. "It has been a while since the last time I had visitors."

"We were told you are... elusive." Percy said.

"Well, I tend to avoid unnecessary attention from other people. Sometimes they think I'm the only answer to their problems." Aletheia sighed. "And most of the times, they just don't understand me."

"Must be hard," Percy blurted. "girls are all about understanding."

Annabeth elbowed his ribs.

"Let's put that aside, shall we?" Aletheia smiled. "You're here for an answer. Now, let's see... The daughter that shouldn't be born, eh?"

"It seems she's the new hot topic in Olympus." Piper said. "My mother has been complaining a lot."

"Well, of course, she is." Aletheia said. "Aphrodite can't live a single day without the spotlight on her. It took her everything she could think of to keep one article of hers in every tabloids."

"Guess that's depressing." Jason said.

"Depressing indeed," Aletheia said. "just like for the girl. Depressing."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Aletheia didn't answer right away. Instead, her previously black eyes turned into milky white and her mirror glowed.

"Don't like that." Piper took a step back.

"She is the forbidden child. Forbidden, and yet powerful. Very powerful. She carries a strong power, the only blood which can unites the Big Three." Aletheia whispered.

"Is she—is she really Artemis's daughter?" Piper asked.

"Daughter by blood and magic, yes she is. The only child of Artemis." Aletheia answered.

"Bad news." Nico muttered.

"If we kill her, what would happen?" Annabeth asked.

"Death." Aletheia hissed. "Horrible death, thousands. The downfall for the Olympians and the other gods. The end of the world. She is the only saviour."

" _Worst_ news." Nico said.

"Do not kill her." Aletheia said. "You _can't_ kill her. She is our only hope."

"Where can we find her?" Jason asked.

"She's a nature, just like her mother. Moves around, unstable." Aletheia whispered. "But you will see her when you see her and when she sees you."

The mirror stopped glowing and Aletheia's eyes went back to normal.

"That's all I can say to you." Aletheia said.

"But we have another problem. We _can't_ defy Zeus's order!" Piper said.

"Worry not, brave ones," Aletheia said. "I will personally speak to my father. I _am_ the goddess of truth, I cannot tell lies. He will understand just how precious his granddaughter is."

"Do you think he will listen to you?" Jason asked. "Whoa, no offense, big sister."

Aletheia smiled. "He _has to_ listen to me. Unless he wants to see his downfall."

"First things first, we have to find Artemis's daughter." Annabeth said. "Then we talk and plan."

"You will meet her. Very soon." Aletheia said.

"How soon is that?" Percy asked.

Aletheia smiled. "In a few days. Considering you all stay alive." Then she disappeared in a glimmering white light.

"What—"

A loud shriek cut off Jason's unfinished question.

Nico sighed. " _Considering we all stay alive_."

* * *

When the six demigods stepped outside, they met the most horrible and disgusting creature they had ever seen.

The creature was made of dangling limbs and faces here and there. It stood around 10 feet tall. A leather belt tied all of those limbs and faces.

"Holy Hades!" Nico cursed. "What is that?"

"Lemures. Bunch of vengeful spirits." Jason drew his sword.

"Oh great," Piper grumbled. "can't we have a nice peaceful day?"

"Roman mythical creature?" Percy asked which Jason nodded. "Consists of ugh—dangling limbs and faces?"

"Well actually they don't look that way," Jason said. "I guess the belt is the problem."

The belt glowed and the creature howled. The howl was actually made of different types of shrieks and weepings, which was very disturbing.

"I can see Roman words on the belt when it glowed," Annabeth said. "the belt is enchanted!"

"Annabeth, let's get the belt!" Jason said. "Percy, Nico, Piper, Alex, you distract it for us!"

"I'm good with distraction." Percy said.

The demigods launched into action.

"Hey! Over here you dangling—ugh—appendages!" Percy waved his hands.

The creature snarled but chased after Percy. Nico took the chance to stab one of the dead spirits with his Stygian sword. Being the child of Hades, the god of the underworld, the dead spirit hissed and evaporated.

Piper tried to charmspeak the creature, but its howl and snarl made Piper's charmspeak dozed off. Percy slashed through the dead spirits but he brought no harm.

"Nico!" Percy called. "I think only your sword is effective!"

"Well, that's nice to hear!" Nico scoffed. "Jason! Are you done with the belt?"

"Not quite when you are being disturbed by the irritated dead spirits!" Jason said.

"The belt is pretty thick!" Annabeth attacked with her dagger. "You can't just cut it!"

"Which means we have to destroy the belt." Alex said.

"What?" Jason asked.

Alex stopped in his trail and dropped his sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The air shimmered and the wind stopped blowing. A minute later, Alex opened his eyes and positioned himself like he was going to throw a spear. Not long after, a spear made of _lightning_ crackled in his hand.

"Duck!" Alex said to his friends as he threw the spear towards the creature.

The spear flew past the other demigods, and they could feel the heat coming off from the spear. It flew past the creature and evaporated. The belt crackled with lightning and a few minutes later the belt was burned and the lightning dissipated the spirits into thin air.

For a good one minute, nobody said anything.

"Should have tried to summon the lightning sooner." Jason gulped.

"That is so cool man!" Percy slapped Alex's back. "How the hell did you do that? Jason had never done that!"

"Just need some practice." Alex muttered.

"Wow." Nico muttered. "That's just so cool."

"I think my boyfriend has just found a match." Piper laughed.

Nobody realized a pair of eyes were watching them while they were in a festive mood. When Nico turned his head in the direction of the eyes as he felt something was watching, the eyes were gone.

* * *

 **There !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Please review :)**

 **I'm accepting flames too as usual !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

That night, Percy dreamed again.

He was standing in the middle of a forest. He could feel the warm sunlight on his face and the cool breeze that blew past him. He felt calm and somewhat recognized the sensation.

A sound caught his attention. Soft footsteps were coming towards him. Percy turned his body and a beautiful woman met his gaze.

She was incredibly beautiful. Just like Annabeth, she seemed _dangerous_. Her green eyes were glittering under the sunlight and her plain white dress blew softly. With her pure silver hair, Percy knew who the woman was immediately.

"Artemis." Percy said.

The goddess of the hunting smiled. "Diana, to be precise."

Percy blinked, noticing the golden ornaments on Diana's head, neck, and wrists. Certainly, he didn't expect he would meet the Roman aspect from the moon goddess.

"I see you have met Veritas." Diana spoke.

"Yeah."

Diana stood still in front of Percy. "Will you kill the child?"

That one question _certainly_ wasn't expected by Percy to hear. "What?"

"The child. _My daughter_." Diana said. "Will you kill her?"

"Well..." Suddenly, Percy found hard to speak. "Aletheia _did_ say not to kill her."

Diana shook her head softly. " _You_ , Percy Jackson. Regardless of what Veritas told you, will you kill my daughter?"

Now suddenly Percy felt his voice was starting to leave his throat. Diana was calm just like the wind itself, but who knew when she would turn into a hurricane.

"I—" Percy stammered. He took a moment of silence and a deep breath before answering. "That depends, Diana. If she threatened the world's safety, then yeah, I gotta kill her."

Diana didn't say anything or reacted towards Percy's answer.

 _I hope my answer was diplomatic enough_ , Percy prayed.

"Hear me, Percy Jackson, and carve my words into your brain," Diana suddenly spoke and Percy's heart thumped. Whatever words Diana was about to say, it was damn _serious_. "If you— _by any means_ —kill my daughter, I will personally send you into the depth of Tartarus. You and all of your friends."

"Whoa—"

"You _should not_ touch my daughter, let alone kill her." Diana cut. "Remember that, Percy Jackson. _My daughter shall live and she will live_."

Before Percy could utter other words, Diana vanished and his dream changed.

This time, Percy was standing in a desert. The dry wind blew and the hot air shimmered. Percy was ransacking his brain, trying to figure which god or goddess who was associated with desert. But before his brain could figure out who, a voice reached his voice.

"Why hello, Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson turned his head to the side and he met another beautiful woman. Her long wavy hair was pure black and her eyes were in a different color. Her left eye was pitch black, while her right eye was burning red. She wore a simple white long dress with golden lining along her neck and waist. There were two big golden bracelets on her wrists. Percy couldn't see her legs, as it was totally covered with her dress and the sand.

Percy didn't recognize the goddess.

"Uhm... Who are you?" Percy asked.

The goddess smiled. "You will know." she said. "Right now, I came here to warn you."

"About?" Even though Percy got a pretty good guess, he felt like he had to ask either way.

"About the child of Artemis, of course." The goddess blinked confusedly. "Isn't that the hot topic right now?"

Percy took a step back, and he eyed the goddess cautiously. Somewhere in his brain told him to be careful in front of the unknown goddess.

"I like your careful attitude," The goddess laughed. "but worry not, Percy Jackson, I won't hurt you."

"The warning." Percy reminded.

Once again, the goddess laughed. "Okay, okay. And it seems like it won't be long before you wake up. But before I get to my warning, let me ask you first, Percy Jackson. The second line of the prophecy. Do you know what that means?"

Percy took a moment to remember the prophecy. " _A journey guided by the gods' voices_." Percy recited. "It means the gods will give us clues?"

The goddess nodded and then later shook her head. "Not quite. Not all of the gods or goddesses knew the clues leading to the child. From time to time, gods and goddesses will come to your dream. Some will ask you about the child, and some will give you the answer about the child."

"I'm guessing you're the latter one." Percy said.

"Exactly, Percy Jackson." The goddess smiled. "But this time, I won't give you any answers. I want to warn you, Percy Jackson. Along your journey, there will be doubts."

"Doubts?"

" _Plenty_ of doubts." The goddess said. "In every kind of way, in each of your heart. You and your friends will have doubts. There will be a lot of times you want to go back."

"Go back to where?"

"To where you feel safe." The goddess answered. "But _do not_ stop. You have to find the child. You have to protect the girl. She is your only hope."

"Who is she exactly?" Percy asked.

"You will know, eventually." The goddess smiled. "Remember, Percy Jackson, _do not_ stop. Keep going. _A journey guided by the gods' voices_. _Do not_ stop."

The goddess suddenly shimmered.

"Wait!"

" _Do not_ stop, Percy Jackson," The goddess repeated. " _And do not kill the child_."

The goddess disappeared and Percy woke up abruptly. Annabeth's gray eyes met his, and her eyes looked worried.

"Percy? Are you okay? You were tossing around. Did you have a nightmare?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." Percy said. "Sorry I make you worried."

"It's okay." Annabeth soothingly stroke Percy's hand gently.

Percy leaned his head on Annabeth's shoulder and closed his eyes. Annabeth put her cheek on Percy's head and kept stroking her boyfriend's hand gently.

"How sweet."

Percy and Annabeth bolted and awkwardly separated their bodies from each other. Nico di Angelo was snickering.

"I definitely don't want to disturb your sweet moments," Nico put up his hands. "but we got some company."

Percy coughed to shake the awkwardness away, even though his face was still blushing red. "Who?"

"Jason, Piper, wake up." Nico shook their bodies. "Alex went checking ten minutes ago. Both of us felt a presence coming."

Right on cue, Alex came back to their emergency camping site on a building's roof. "Pack up. A bunch of harpies is on their way."

"Harpies." Percy muttered. "It _has_ to be harpies."

"Ready to kick their sorry wings, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smiled.

"Definitely." Percy nodded.

"Piper, Jason, wake up!" Nico kicked their bodies.

* * *

When Alex said a _bunch_ , it was actually really a bunch. A _huge_ bunch. Consisted of twelve harpies.

"Does that mean each of us get two?" Jason asked.

"Just get rid of them." Annabeth answered.

It was a quite epic sky battle at 4 a.m in the morning. Six demigods on three winged horses clashed with twelve hideous bird-human hybrids.

Percy swung his Riptide and managed to hurt one of the harpies' wing. Annabeth kicked the harpy hard and it blew into dust when it slammed the earth. Piper managed to charmspeak a harpy to go impaling itself on a constructing iron nearby and it turned into dust. Nico turned a harpy into dust by stabbing the harpy right on its chest. Jason summoned the wind to blew a harpy and slashed through its body. Alex brought out his bow and arrows and shot two of the harpies down. Percy summoned the water from a nearby water tank and sent a harpy crashing to the earth with a quite hard _SLAM_!. Piper chose to charmspeak another harpy while Annabeth hurt one of its wings with her dagger. Nico took the moment and hurt the other wing. The harpy screamed and spiraled onto the earth. Jason and Alex zapped a harpy with their lightning.

Three more harpies to go, but the demigods were panting hard. Their clothes were tattered and sweats trickled down from their heads. Scratches from the harpies' talons were across their faces and hands. Nico even got a pretty nasty bruise on his eye. It seemed like one of the harpies managed to kick him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Piper panted. "And all I did was charmspeaking. Ironic."

"You were charmspeaking between their shrieks and screams, Pipes. You did great. No wonder you're tired." Annabeth said.

"I don't want to waste anymore Celestial bronze arrows." Alex said. "What do we do?"

"I got a pretty nice idea," Percy said. "Jason, Alex, can you two still summon the wind?"

"One more time." Jason and Alex answered in unison.

"Great," Percy said. "Let's send these guys flying."

Percy, Jason, and Alex closed their eyes and concentrated. Few minutes later, some of the water tank was rattling and the wind was blowing hard. The three demigods opened their eyes and the water burst. Along with the wind and the lightning, a small hurricane was formed.

The harpies shrieked and tried to fly away, but the hurricane caught them. The water made cuts all over their bodies and the lightning zapped their wings. Jason's wind flew them away in the glimmering golden dust.

The lightning stopped, the wind slowed down, and the water vaporized.

Percy, Jason, and Alex passed out on their horses.

On a building's roof, several hundred meters from the demigods, a pair of eyes were watching. Nico turned his head as he felt something was watching but he couldn't see anything.

The sun started to rise and the pair of eyes were gone.

* * *

 **There !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventh chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

Percy felt his whole body was burning hot. But a minute later he felt cooler, as if his burning temperature was being pulled out pieces by pieces. The Poseidon's favorite son cracked an eye open and saw Annabeth's worried face.

"Percy? You okay?" Annabeth asked when she saw Percy's one eye was open slightly. "Can you hear me?"

Percy groaned.

"Can you get up? I'll give you some Ambrosia."

Percy struggled but he couldn't move. Percy opened his mouth slightly and Annabeth put tiny chunks of Ambrosia into Percy's mouth slowly.

Slowly, Percy tried to move parts of his body, started from his pinky. The Ambrosia really did its work, but there was something else that was healing him. Something was peeling the burning temperature off of him.

Percy cracked another eye open and directed his eyes towards his legs, where he felt something was tugging him. He widened his eyes and before he could scream, Annabeth shoved a bigger chunk than previously into his mouth.

"That's Caladrius." Annabeth explained immediately. "A Roman mythical creature. Piper said so anyway. Seems like it is _eating or peeling_ —whichever you like—your burning temperature."

It took another minute for Percy to realize that the bird was _taking_ off his _burning temperature_ —which in the form of something red—and not his flesh. It was kinda creepy and yet astonishing to see the bird ate the temperature layers by layers. The more the bird ate, the cooler Percy felt.

"Cool." Percy croaked.

"You, Alex, and Jason was literally burning and steaming after we beat those harpies. We have to land immediately on a nearby rooftop. Not a minute later, these birds came and starting to eat your abnormal temperature." Annabeth explained and Percy looked to another side where there were two other birds eating Alex's and Jason's burning temperature.

"I almost freaked out you know," Annabeth said. "thank goodness Piper recognized the birds because Jason had once told her."

Now that he was feeling better, Percy took his moment to stare at his eating-temperature-bird. It was pure white, as white as the snow (even whiter than Snow White). Its body was small and yet plump which made it _very adorable_. Just like any other bird, it loved to tilt its head to left and right while it was eating.

"Does that—ugh, my _temperature_ —even tastes good?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain, and I don't want to know either." Annabeth laughed.

"How did these birds find us anyway?" Percy asked. "I mean, do they have some great abnormal temperature radar?"

"Nico said that most likely these birds were _sent_ to us." Annabeth said.

" _Sent_?" Percy repeated. "By whom?"

Annabeth shrugged. "But whoever sent these birds couldn't possibly be bad."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I think." Annabeth shrugged again and Percy sighed.

"Caladrius?" Jason's weak voice reached Percy's ears. "What? Why is it here? What is it doing? Oh, it's healing me. Wait, how come it's here?"

"One question at a time, handsome," Piper sighed in relieve. "first, let's let you have some Ambrosia."

"Someone sent these birds to us." Nico said. "I don't know whom though."

"These are certainly Roman creatures, I can pretty much sense that." Jason said. "Whoever sent these to us must be a Roman."

"A child of Apollo maybe?" Nico asked. "You know, him being the god of healing and all. Or maybe a child of Asclepius?"

Jason shook his head. "Doubt that. Caladrius are not exactly connected to gods that directly. They are—more like—a separate healing deity."

"A _demigod_ sent these to us?" Percy asked.

"Well, Caladrius are free birds and they often resides in the wild..." Jason blinked. "Oh, hold on... Does that mean..."

"Probably Artemis's _daughter_ sent these birds to us." Annabeth said.

"But she is a _Greek_ demigod," Piper said. "and these birds are Roman creatures."

"No, that's a likely possibility," Annabeth shook her head. "Artemis also had some Roman _presence_ on her, she _is_ Diana, the Roman goddess of hunting."

"Well, the one who did visit me was Diana." Percy said.

Percy told them his dream.

"Wait, the prophecy clearly says _the child of Artemis_ ," Alex said. "it's not _Diana's_."

"That means the Greek aspect is stronger." Annabeth said.

"Why is it so confusing?" Percy sighed.

The birds ate the last layer and quickly flew away.

"And... Goodbye, healing birds." Percy sighed. "Just when I thought I could ask them some questions."

"Birds don't talk, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean those birds don't know anything." Percy said.

"So, a _Greek_ demigod sent us a _Roman_ creature." Piper said. "How very confusing."

"Hold on, a goddess on a desert?" Alex said. "That's gotta be Anput."

"An... Who?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "I never know any Greek gods or goddesses by that name."

"She isn't a Greek goddess." Alex said. "She's an _Egyptian_."

The other demigods stared blankly.

"' _Uniting the Big Three_ '," Alex recited. "Probably it means the three most well-known civilization. The Greek, the Roman, and the Egyptian."

" _What_?!" Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Nico asked.

" _How on earth Artemis has a connection with Egypt_?" Annabeth asked the question bluntly.

"Wait, before we get there, can you tell me who the heck is this An... What was her name again?" Percy asked.

"It's Anput. The goddess of desert, and also the goddess of funerals and mummification." Alex answered.

"Why an Egyptian goddess appeared in my dream?" Percy asked.

"I think probably because the existence of Artemis's daughter is very important to the Egyptians also. The fact that an Egyptian goddess could enter Percy's—a Greek demigod—dream meant the border between the Greek/Roman and the Egyptian is gone. Whoever her daughter is, she has the blood of an Greek, a Roman, and an Egyptian running in her." Alex explained his theory. "I think the very existence of Artemis's daughter is very very rare, and the Egyptians want her to stay alive."

"Duh, she's the only one in her kind." Jason said.

"Okay, my head hurts." Percy said. "Same question as Annabeth. There is just no way Artemis could have a _connection_ —let alone a _relationship_ —with an Egyptian. I mean, there's just _no way_!"

"But if it is _true_ , this is a huge news." Piper muttered. "And probably a death news for us, too. And for Artemis as well. And _definitely_ a death announcement to her _daughter_."

As if agreeing to the words of the Aphrodite's favorite daughter, a thunder boomed somewhere far.

"Oops." Jason said. "Seems like the Greek dad of mine isn't happy."

* * *

"ARTEMIS!"

Zeus's shout was vibrating through every wall and every corner of the Olympian's Palace. Lightning crackled along his body and just by looking at his face, anyone would know the king was angry. _Very_ angry. His golden armor was intimidating.

The huge door opened and Artemis stepped into the throne room. The goddess was definitely beautiful, with her long silver hair flowing down to her waist. Her pure white robe touched the floor and a silver tiara adorned her head. The tiara glowed brightly, like a moonlight. She had a pair of dazzling silver eyes. Beside Artemis, stood a pure white deer with its golden brown eyes.

"What is it, Father?" Artemis softly spoke.

Outraged, Zeus zapped the wall next to Artemis's head with his lightning. The goddess of hunting stayed calm and didn't show any signs of fear.

"IS WHAT THOSE DEMIGODS SAID TRUE?" Zeus asked. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS AN EGYPTIAN?"

"My daughter is Greek." Artemis replied.

"YOU HEARD THE CONVERSATION!" Zeus zapped the other side of the wall. "DO NOT LIE TO ME, ARTEMIS!"

Artemis put her hands on the deer's head and look straightly into her father's eyes. "I _do not_ lie." The goddess sternly said. "My daughter is a Greek."

"THEN WHAT ON EARTH AN EGYPTIAN GODDESS DOING IN A GREEK DEMIGOD'S DREAM?" Zeus demanded.

At this, Artemis stayed silent. Zeus zapped another side of the wall and Artemis let out a sigh.

"' _A journey guided by the gods' voices_ '," Artemis recited. "you will see, Father."

"SEE WHAT?!" Zeus asked. "TELL ME CLEARLY!"

"The world is crumbling, and the Underworld is starting to fall apart." Artemis said. "Soon, Father, the world we know will cease to exist. Only my daughter can stop it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Zeus zapped a pillar right next to Artemis.

"I cannot say anything more than this." Artemis apologized. "But just sit down and see, Father. Unless you let my daughter live, you will _not_ survive. _And my daughter will live_. It is not the time for _us_ to make a move. Let those demigods fulfill the prophecy. The Oracle of Delphi has never been wrong."

Before Zeus could say anything else, Artemis turned her body and walked away from the throne room. The door closed as Zeus stood in the throne room alone, a sentence from Artemis kept ringing in his ear.

 _The Oracle of Delphi has never been wrong_.

The prophecy must be fulfilled. And Artemis's daughter will not be killed. She shall not be killed.

 _Because The Oracle of Delphi has never been wrong._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated as always !**

 **Cheers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good to see you guys again !**

 **I'm back with the eighth chapter !**

 **Enjoy reading ~**

 **P.S : One or two more chapters, and this fic will be done :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

Later that day in the Olympian's Palace, Artemis stood right in the middle of her chamber. The goddess was closing her eyes while a silver aura was glowing around her feet. A few minutes later, a woman appeared from the air. She wore a sleeveless long white dress. Golden bracelets adorned her wrists and a ruby necklace adorned her neck. Her shoulder-length black hair looked shiny.

Artemis opened her eyes.

"It has been awhile, Artemis." The woman spoke.

"Indeed." Artemis replied. "I hope the situation isn't getting worse there."

" _Not yet_ , Artemis." The woman smiled. "But some of us are getting anxious."

"I understand." Artemis nodded her head. "Give those children a little bit more time."

"How long do you think before they met your daughter?" The woman asked.

"Soon," Artemis replied. "my daughter is in move too. Won't be long before their paths cross."

The woman nodded and shifter her head towards Artemis's white deer. The deer was looking straight back at the woman.

"He is healthy as ever." The woman smiled. "Does he come and visit you from time to time?"

"Yes."

"Good." The woman nodded once more. "I hate it if my own grandson didn't bother to visit his own wife."

"How long can you stay?" Artemis asked.

"Not long." The woman said. "Anput is in danger. After she appeared in that half-breed—demigod's—dream, her presence becomes easily detected."

"Will you move her?" Artemis asked. "She can't go back to the Underworld, can she?"

"No, she cannot." The woman replied. "The Underworld is more risky than this world. I'd rather have her stay here."

"And The Jar?" Artemis asked.

"Still safe." The woman replied. "Well at least for now. I don't know how long though. Those demigods need to meet your daughter fast or we will be too late."

"I know." Artemis said. "Believe me, Isis, it won't be long anymore."

Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic nodded. "And so I believe your words, Artemis."

And then Isis faded into the thin air, leaving Artemis alone with her deer in her chamber.

* * *

"Okay, so we have to find a girl who has the blood of Greek, Roman, and Egyptian flowing inside of her." Piper sighed. "As much as confusing it is."

"But why would Artemis's daughter has an _Egyptian_ blood running through her?" Annabeth asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"The fact that she also has a Roman blood doesn't fit in either." Jason said. "I mean, even though me and Alex have a same father, the aspects are different. I don't have Jupiter's Greek aspect inside of me."

"My head." Percy groaned. "Just exactly what Artemis did before she had a daughter?"

"The fact that she _has_ a daughter doesn't even make sense in the first place." Nico said. "This is too overlapping."

"Okay guys, if we want an explanation, we have to see Artemis's daughter ourselves." Piper said. "No other way. Unless Artemis or Diana or another Egyptian goddess appear and explain it to us."

"But we don't have a clue where she is." Percy said. "Where do we start?"

"The Caladrius." Annabeth said. "Jason said that those birds are creatures of the wild. Maybe if we can find them, we can find Artemis's daughter."

"But a forest—"

"Not a necessarily a forest," Annabeth cut Piper. "if she is the same nature as Artemis, anywhere with less civilization will be sufficient."

"Then maybe those Caladrius were summoned." Nico said. "It isn't hard for Artemis's offspring to do that."

"Okay, so let's find that somewhere." Percy said.

 _Boss_ , Blackjack nudged Percy's hand. _We think we know where. Horses are creatures of the wild too_.

"That's great!" Percy hopped on. "Take us there Blackjack!"

* * *

The four winged horses flew the six demigods to a town quite far from New York. It was a quite small town.

"This is Fairfield." Annabeth said.

 _There, Boss._ , Blackjack said. _See that green hill? Lots of trees and flowers there. No doughnuts though. But pretty much a wilderness to me_.

The winged horses landed and the six demigods stepped down. The gentle breeze was blowing. It looked peaceful, but no one was there.

"I don't sense any Caladrius presence." Jason said.

"Should we go down to the town and asked?" Piper asked.

"But we don't know how Artemis's daughter looked like." Nico said.

"Let's explore this place a little bit." Percy said. "I'm hungry and it's getting late."

"We skipped breakfast and lunch." Annabeth said. "Good idea, Seaweed Brain. Let's rest a little bit. Moreover you three had just been steaming few hours ago."

"Let's split into two groups." Percy said. "Nico, you stay here with Piper and Annabeth. Me, Jason, and Alex will go exploring."

"Got that." Nico shrugged.

"No over using your powers again, do you hear me?" Annabeth glared. "We don't need you three to start steaming again."

"Your wish is my command, Wise Girl." Percy kissed Annabeth and Jason kissed Piper briefly.

Nico glared at Alex. "Don't even think about it."

Alex snorted. "I'm not even interested."

* * *

Percy, Jason, and Alex returned with empty hands. They couldn't find anything regarding Artemis's daughter whereabouts. The six demigods had a quick meal and rested their bodies.

Exhausted, Percy quickly fell asleep.

He had a dream.

He was floating in somewhere pitch dark. Percy couldn't see anything. There was nothing around him that he could touch. The air seemed so thin, Percy had a breathing difficulty. Percy wondered how long he was floating in the dark space when he heard something slithering.

Deep, deep below him.

Something big was hissing and slithering.

Still, Percy couldn't see anything.

Then the dream changed.

This time, he was standing at a desert. The same desert he first met Anput. The dry wind was blowing but Anput was nowhere to be seen.

"Anput?" Percy called, wishing inside he didn't pronounce the name wrong.

No answer from the desert goddess. Percy called again but there was still no response. He couldn't see Anput anywhere.

Then the dream changed again.

This time, he was standing in a field filled with yellow daffodils.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."

Percy turned his body and faced a little girl. She wore a floral dress and a flower crown adorned her head. Her blond short hair and her big brown eyes made her looked adorable.

Even though it was a small girl, Percy knew the kid was a goddess. But not a goddess he knew.

"I am Flora, the Roman goddess of flowers." The child spoke. "Good job made it here."

"Uhm... Thank you, Flora." Percy said.

"Diana asked me to come." Flora smiled. "Flowers live in the wilderness too, so I am connected in some ways with Diana."

"Why didn't she come herself?" Percy asked.

"If she comes again, Jupiter will know." Flora answered. "And if Jupiter knows, it will be a bad news. That's why Diana asked me."

" _Bad news_." Percy repeated.

Flora nodded. "Oh by the way, have you met Artemis's daughter?" The goddess asked.

" _You_ said _Artemis_ 's daughter," Percy ignored the question. "not _Diana_ 's daughter."

Flora didn't mind though. "Yes." she smiled. "Because it was _Artemis_ who gave birth to her. Not Diana."

"But it was Diana who came to my dream." Percy said.

"Because it is _harder_ for Artemis to come." Flora answered. "Even now. Zeus is keeping her under watch 24/7."

"But it was Artemis's daughter who sent those Caladrius to us." Percy confusedly asked.

"Because she is _also_ a Roman." Flora answered while smiling. "You will understand in time, Percy Jackson. Now let me repeat my question. Have you met Artemis's daughter?"

Percy knew a _repeated_ question from a god or goddess was not a good omen. So he decided to answer this time.

"Not yet. I couldn't find her." Percy said.

Flora hummed while running her tiny fingers along the daffodils' petals. "You _can't_ sense her either, right?"

Percy nodded.

Flora held out her hand and a flower appeared. "Take this, Percy Jackson." Flora said. "This flower will help you to find Artemis's daughter."

Percy took the white flower and his dream changed again.

"A Poseidon's son."

Percy saw a teenage girl with long curly brown hair was standing in front of him. The girl wore a knee-length green dress with short sleeves. Her eyes were as brown as her hair and she was wearing a leather boots.

The girl squinted her eyes in disgust while looking at Percy.

"Not only a Poseidon's offspring, there is also a flower reeks of Roman." she snorted.

Percy could pretty much guess who the girl was.

"Demeter."

"Yeah, yeah, hello." Demeter said. "I hate your smell."

"Ugh... Thank you." Percy awkwardly said.

Demeter sighed in frustration. "Whatever. I come here because I have something I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"There's a girl in the town who disturbs me. She is annoying." The Greek goddess of crops and harvest said.

"What did she do?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Demeter shrugged. "Even her presence annoys me. I want you to warn her to stop doing what she is doing now."

"Why? What is she doing?" Percy asked confusedly.

Demeter huffed. "Just warn her that, alright? Unless she wants me to turn her into a buffalo. I don't like her."

"Got that." Percy nodded.

"That flower," Demeter pointed at the white flower in Percy's hands. "that is Iris."

"Iris?" Percy asked.

Demeter waved her hand in front of her nose. "It reeks of Roman, geez! Whatever. That flower. I don't like it either."

And after saying that, Demeter disappeared and Percy woke up.

* * *

 **There !**

 **What do you think of this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated as always ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the ninth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

"An Iris?"

The other five demigods circled around Percy and looked at the white flower on Percy's palm.

"It's so pretty." Annabeth said.

"Why did Flora give you this?" Jason wondered.

"An Iris symbolizes royalty and hope. It also symbolizes faith, wisdom, and valor." Piper said. "If you ask me, this is the flower befitting of Artemis's daughter."

"Royalty because she is connected to Zeus the King." Nico nodded his head. "But what about the hope? And the others?"

"Must be connected to her in some ways." Alex said.

"This flower was used by the Ancient Greeks to worship the goddess Iris." Piper said. "And Egyptians also used it to represent the heaven."

"An _Egyptian_ connection." Annabeth sighed. "No doubt this flower represents Artemis's daughter."

"How are you so knowledgeable about flowers, Pipes?" Jason asked.

Piper shrugged. "Being the child of the goddess of love, flowers are considered as a _romantic_ thing. So I ought to know."

"What concerns me the most from Percy's dream are that slithering sound and the fact Anput was nowhere to be seen." Alex sighed. "Everything about this quest is disturbing anyway."

"How do we use this flower to find Artemis's daughter?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe... It will start glowing or something like that?"

"In any case, let's go to the town first." Piper said. "And we still have to do Demeter's request too."

* * *

The town was as peaceful as the first time Percy saw it. The six demigods walked around the town while glancing at the flower, hoping for some kind of signs.

"Jason!"

Jason stopped and saw his sister Thalia was running to him with another girl with her. Jason recognized the other girl though. She was Ariana, one of The Hunters.

"Hey, sis!" Jason ran to Thalia and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asked. "Did the gods lead you here?"

"Well, from here and there guessing, this is where we were led." Jason answered. "Don't tell me.."

"The same for us." Thalia nodded her head. "After some searching, we were led here too."

"This is atrocious." Ariana muttered. "Impossible."

"Have you met our Lady's daughter?" Thalia asked.

"Not yet." Jason said. "We are looking for her right now."

"What's that?" Thalia pointed at the flower.

Jason explained everything from the Caladrius incident until the dream Percy had.

"AN EGYPTIAN?!" Ariana exploded. "HOW DISGRACEFUL OF YOU, JASON GRACE AND PERCY JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU INSULTED OUR LADY!"

"Ariana, calm down!" Thalia commanded. "Put down your bow and arrow, now!"

"THEY DESERVE DEATH, THALIA!" Ariana readied her arrow.

"Ariana, I said STOP!" Thalia glowed with aura. "Put down your weapon."

Ariana bit her lips but she obeyed Thalia's command.

"I don't know how Artemis's daughter could have a connection with Egypt, but I won't make any assumptions for now." Thalia said. "Until we found this girl and receive a proper explanation, let's not do anything rash."

Jason nodded. "For now, let's find this girl together."

"I agree." Thalia nodded back. "Come on, Ariana."

* * *

The sun was getting higher but no signs of Artemis's daughter. And the flower didn't show any sign either. Whatever the sign looked like anyway.

"I'm hungry." Percy muttered.

"This is getting hopeless," Thalia sighed. "let's go ask the people."

Thalia made her way to an old lady who was walking.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever see a girl around my age who is so beautiful probably has an abnormal hair—I don't know like a _silver_ hair maybe—or someone who loves flowers?" Thalia asked. "Or maybe a girl who—uhm—looks _wild_?"

The old lady blinked her eyes several times, putting Thalia's question into her brain.

Thalia was getting hopeless inside as the old lady didn't say anything. Well, she fully realized that her description of Artemis's daughter was absurd, but that was the only description that crossed her mind.

"I don't know anyone with a silver hair," The old lady softly answered. "but I know a girl around your age who loves flowers. She owns a flower shop down this street. It's the only flower shop in this town, so you won't miss it."

"Oh great!" Thalia happily said. "Thank you so much, ma'am!"

Speaking the truth, Thalia didn't even know why would she bother looking for a girl who loved flowers. She didn't even know why did she think Artemis's daughter was around her age. But she was making a rough guess. Artemis's daughter _couldn't_ possibly be an adult. At least, she believed so. Very few demigods actually made it into adulthood anyway. And since Flora gave the Iris flower, Thalia believed the girl was related somehow to it.

Since the signs from the gods or the goddesses _couldn't_ possibly be nothing.

The flower shop was located between two groceries stores. It was a two storey store. The upper level was more like a greenhouse. The lower level were filled with different kinds of flowers.

"Good afternoon!" Thalia stepped into the store.

No replies.

"I hate it when there isn't any reply like this." Piper muttered.

"Hello? Anyone?" Annabeth called.

A reply came, but it wasn't a human's voice.

It was a roar.

* * *

The townspeople ran in panic. Percy wondered what kind of creature those people saw from behind the Mist, but Percy couldn't wonder too far as the roar's owner appeared.

A _huge_ Griffin.

An even _bigger_ one than the first Griffin that attacked the demigods. Its upper body which resembled an eagle was covered in golden feathers, while its lower body which resembled a lion was covered in golden fur.

It roared one more time and it landed hard on the ground with a loud _BOOM!_.Its wings destroyed some of the stores and the houses.

Thalia and Ariana drew out their bows and arrows.

"We'll attack it from up high. We'll leave the grounds with you." Thalia said and she splitted up with Ariana, running into two different directions.

Percy drew up his Riptide. "Well, let's go!"

Thalia and Ariana released their arrows towards the Griffin. The creature swatted the arrows with its wings, but a few managed to stab it. The Griffin roared in anger and it swung one of his talons on the house where Ariana stood.

Ariana leaped and release a few more arrows. She landed on another roof and kept drawing out her arrows.

Percy and Jason attacked one of the Griffin's other foot. Their swords sliced the Griffin and the creature roared louder in anger. Using its beak, it picked Jason up and threw him hard into air.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

Jason concentrated and the wind came to cushion him. Although the Griffin's sharp beak managed to hurt his back. A new gash was made across his back.

Piper tried her best to charmspeak, but the Griffin's loud roar made it almost inaudible. The daughter of Aphrodite hissed in annoy and drew out her Katopris. Together with Annabeth and Nico, they made another slash across the Griffin's foot. Alex zapped the same foot with his lightning, severing the foot. The Griffin lost his footing and slammed into ground.

The Griffin roared in pain and anger and flapped its wings hard, sending Thalia and Ariana crashing into a house, while Annabeth and Piper crashed into a lamppost. Percy and Nico were thrown few meters away. Jason and Alex managed to defend their stand.

Jason and Alex summoned another lightning to attack the Griffin again. However, the Griffin used one of its wings to swat Jason down, sending him to crash at a book store.

Alex looked away temporarily and the Griffin seized the opportunity to slash him apart using its remaining front talon.

But, before the Griffin's talon achieved its goal, its movement was stopped. A silver arrow pierced through the creature's head. The Griffin then slowly dissipated into golden dust.

" _The Child of Artemis_." Alex murmured.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is rather short ._.**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated as always ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the tenth (and also the final) chapter !**

 **Enjoy reading ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan owns most of the characters, while I own the OCs and the plot**

* * *

" _The Child of Artemis_." Alex murmured.

Alex turned his body and saw a girl around his age was standing behind him, holding a silver bow. At the middle of the bow were a figure of the moon.

The girl was wearing a white shirt with dark jeans and white sneakers. Her rather long silver hair was attractive. Her pair of silver eyes were glowing with power. Her entire body was _literally_ glowing with silver aura.

 _Just like Artemis_.

The girl closed her eyes and her glowing aura dissipated. The bow disappeared—or rather changed its shape—into a bracelet on her right wrist with an _Iris_ flower adorned the middle part. Her silver hair turned into a golden brown and when her eyes were opened, it wasn't silver. It was pitch black.

"Alex Rebel, was it?" The girl softly asked. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You are—"

"Before we get there," The girl smiled. "let's go and help your friends first."

"You're the one who sent those Caladrius to us." Alex said.

"Yes." The girl answered.

"How do you know where we are?" Alex asked.

"Because I have been watching all of you." The girl replied. "I have been listening to all of your conversations. I have been seeing over your steps."

"You know about Zeus's order to kill you, then." Alex said.

"Yes." The girl said. "But I believe it isn't wise to kill me. Anput has told you not to kill me, right? Even Aletheia said the same thing."

Alex drew out his sword. "I cannot let you live, until I feel you are safe."

The girl smiled. "Doesn't the arrow explained it?"

"Anyone can shoot like that." Alex said. "And I am still not too convinced with your aura."

"Why?"

"Because it looked like Artemis's," Alex said. "but at the same time, it was _totally different_ from Artemis's."

"Different like what?" The girl asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes. " _Strong. Like my father's_."

The girl smiled but didn't say anything.

Alex took a step closer, still with his sword ready. If the girl in front of him dare to do anything strange, Alex wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

"I won't hurt anyone in any kind of way, Alex." The girl said. "I swear."

Alex took another step closer carefully.

"On River Styx." The girl sternly said.

Alex took another few minutes studying her eyes, but Alex couldn't find even a tiny bit of lies in there. The child of Zeus sheathed back his sword.

"Okay."

* * *

"SAY YOUR LAST WORDS!"

Percy woke up with a jolt upon hearing Ariana's scream.

"What? What happened?" Percy looked around confusedly and flinched in pain. His body was hurt all over. The crashing he suffered from the Griffin wasn't nice at all.

Come to think of it, where was the Griffin?

Percy looked around again and found that all of his friends was awake. Bandaged here and there of course. Jason even had a large bandage on his back. Seeing his friends were okay, Percy guessed the Griffin were defeated or at least had gone away somewhere. His eyes finally stopped at the two girls in front of him.

One of them with short black hair—Ariana—was ready to shoot her arrow anytime. While the other girl with rather long brown hair was calm, even though the arrow's tip was so close to her forehead.

"Ariana!" Thalia said. "Put it down!"

"NEVER!" Ariana screamed. "HOW DARE YOU INSULTED OUR LADY?! A _DAUGHTER_? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"Ariana, stop it!" Thalia said. "It's a command!"

"I'M NOT TAKING ANY OTHER COMMAND THAN OUR LADY'S AT THIS MOMENT, THALIA!" Ariana glared in anger.

The girl didn't say anything.

"ARIANA!" Thalia sternly said and a faint thunder was heard.

"NO, THALIA!" Ariana rejected the command. "THERE IS JUST NO WAY SHE IS OUR LADY'S _DAUGHTER_! ARTEMIS IS A VIRGIN GODDESS!"

Thalia clicked her tongue and drew her own arrow, pointed at Ariana.

The atmosphere turned tense.

"Put down your weapon Ariana, or I will bring you down myself."

Ariana stood still.

"Ariana! Don't make me do the countdown!" Thalia commanded.

Right on then, a symbol appeared on top of the girl's head, glowing with silver aura. It was a symbol of bow and arrows, the symbol of Artemis as the goddess of hunting.

The first and the only claim mark of Artemis.

Ariana stared in disbelieve but she put away her arrow slowly. The appearance of the symbol was enough to command her. It was actually Artemis's command.

 _Put away your arrow, my Hunter, for she_ is _my daughter_.

The girl smiled briefly.

"Hello, everyone." she said. "I have been waiting to meet all of you. I am Brigitta Archer, the sole daughter of Artemis. _I am The Child of Artemis_."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **DONE !**

 **This fic is done at last !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are welcomed, folks !**


End file.
